For Luna's Sake
by DownWithJack8
Summary: Princess Celestia enlists the help of Twilight Sparkle and her friends to help her sister Luna with her poor social skills. She plans a nighttime party for the girls and shenanigans ensue.
1. Chapter 1

The word "bada**" is used. So, a warning—here it is.

For Luna's Sake

Spike blinked his eyes sleepily and he could not help but hope the girls would just _leave _already. He loved them all, but right no he just wanted to sleep; and going to bed now would only humiliatingly highlight how much younger he was than his pony friends. He was unable to stifle another yawn, only this time it changed halfway through and painfully became a belch of magical exhaust. Through his grimace, eyes narrowed in pain, he saw the magic plume dissipate to reveal a scroll.

Before he could recover Twilight's magic called the scroll to her. Sensing a suitable distraction coming up, he took the opportunity to head off to sleep unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Twilight was delightedly unfurling the scroll with her magic. Her friends awaited the news in interested silence.

"It's a message from Princess Celestia." Twilight Sparkle announced. "She says she wants us all to come to the castle for a sleep over with Princess Luna." Twilight's voice had taken on a surprised tone by the end of her explanation. She did not sound particularly happy by this declaration.

"A sleep over?" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash brashly, her tone suggesting she thought the Princess might have been a bit bonkers. Of course, her unending and almost frightening protectiveness over their ruler would assure this to be untrue. Then again, with most things that Rainbow Dash loved, it was commonly her policy that while no one else could disrespect her beloved ones she herself could treat them with little to no grace.

"Princess Luna?" Pinkie Pie asked at the same time Rainbow Dash spoke. Her tone was much more pleasantly confused, though it seemed she immediately forwent her surprise at hearing Luna's name for the anxious thought of a potential party.

"That's right. She says she remembers how angry Luna had been before she became Nightmare Moon. She has a theory that this anger stemmed primarily from feelings of loneliness because everypony would be asleep during Princess Luna's night and she never had a chance to make friends," Explained Twilight Sparkle. There was a touch of sadness in her voice as she recalled her own struggles with making friends—though her isolation was initially by her own choice.

"Well, we can't exactly say no to the princess could we?" Apple Jack joked, her eyes on the horrified expressions of Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Why would we want to?" Rainbow Dash shouted, "A whole night in that fancy castle; hanging out with the Princesses. I think Princess Luna is pretty cool with the whole evil Queen of Darkness thing."

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked as she shrugged apologetically. "She may have threatened us with eternal night but she was totally badass as she did it!"

"You certainly sound like you're a big fan of hers, Rainbow." Pinkie said in a stern voice (well as close to stern as Pinkie Pie could get).

Her accusatory stare made Rainbow Dash nervous. "Well…she's just totally cool, you know? You are so many more things to me Pink," Replied an too-obviously guilty Rainbow Dash with a wink.

"Good to know," Purred Pinkie Pie in a satisfied and smug way. A couple of the girls had to roll their eyes, knowing that both the guilt and accusation between the two was artificial and a method of flirtation.

"I-I don't know girls. Nightmare—I mean Princess Luna was so….loud and…intense when she was here last," Stuttered a clearly anxious Fluttershy.

Twilight looked understandingly at Fluttershy before sighing resignedly and moving to put an arm around her frightened friend. "Well, that's exactly why Princess Celestia wants us to try and befriend her. Girls, she needs to have somepony to talk to. Then she will know how to talk to ponies and how to behave in social settings. I'm defiantly going to help her, and I hope all of you would want to as well."

"Well, when you put it that way, I _certainly_ cannot refuse to help out a pony in need." Rarity airily replied.

"You're darn tootin' I'm gonna help out as well." Apple Jack said.

"I—I guess if she really needs us I'll go to." Fluttershy nervously replied.

"Woo Hoo! A party in the palace! You bet we're defiantly in!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash as she flung an arm around Pinkie Pie, who then sported a huge grin.

"Psh. Do you think you and Pinkie will be able to stay off each other for a whole night?" Rarity asked cheekily. Rainbow Dash's only reply was to stick her tongue out in Rarity's direction, though her red cheeks gave her embarrassment and pleasure away.

"Great I'll send Princess Celestia a reply right away. Oh, she says she wants us to be there tomorrow night." Twilight Sparkle stated as if she were ending a business meeting.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Rainbow once again. She flew into the air giving her girlfriend a wink before flying out of the library, making sure to fly fast enough to ruffle Rarity's hair on her way out.

"Humph. That pony!" Rarity Cried indignantly. She too went to left, followed by everypony else as they called their goodbyes to Twilight and each other.

Left alone in her Library home Twilight shook her head at her friends' antics. She recalled Rainbow Dash's blatant wink to Pinkie Pie and blushed as that line of thinking immediately made her think about Princess Celestia. Her beautiful princess who was out of her league by…well, leagues. So tall and ethereal, intelligent and knowledgeable, she had been alive or thousands of years and it was clear in her fair mind and boundless heart. Though, Twilight feared that heart would never hold her as anything more than a prized pupil and perhaps friend.

She sighed once again thinking about spending the entire night at the castle. Would Princess Celestia stay up with them or leave the younger ponies to their "adolescent" fun? She felt a wave of embarrassment when once again faced with the reality of just how much older Princess Celestia was than herself.

Shaking her head of heavy thoughts, she retired to bed, knowing she would be having dreams of her beloved Princess.

A/N

I don't know how to write country accents I'm going to tell you that straight off…

VERY IMPORTANT:

I like My Little Pony…not the internet meme it has become. As I frequently say "Anything born interesting and unique dies as an internet meme". So if my story strays from the fandom's random obsessions I have one thing to say yous guys: good.


	2. Chapter 2

FYI: Twilight's more like she was in 'Bird in the Hand' and "Lesson Zero" than in 'Luna Eclipsed'. I think she was far more entertaining and in character.

For Luna's Sake

Twilight Sparkle was quite happy to see that Princess Luna looked like the normal pony she was at the end of that fateful day Equestria was threatened with an eternity of night.

She looked like she could have been their age if not younger, though they all knew she was thousands of years old. Her face and posture spoke of her royal ranking and the immense power she possessed. But a close look into her ethereal eyes revealed a surprising resemblance to Fluttershy's, in both honesty and insecurity.

"Hi Princess Luna!" A gratingly high voice suddenly shouted very much too close to to Twilight's ear.

Pinkie Pie dashed over to the princess and had already accosted her by the time Twilight recovered from the echoing shout.

"Yeep-ee" Pinkie Pie shouted as she danced around Princess Luna. The forced polite smile Luna had when they first arrived vanished at the shock of an overly excited nearly-adult pony racing toward her. As Pinkie Pie hopped about Luna looked overwhelmingly confused.

Twilight was stunned for a moment. Did Pinkie Pie not realize that she needed to treat royalty with respect? That Princess Luna was too socially awkward and inept to be rushed and assaulted by such spectacular displays of friendship? In her haste to "rescue" the princess she hurried over and virtually tackled Pinkie Pie to stop her harassing the princess. She skidded to a stop as her body knocked into Pinkie Pie's hard enough to send her flying to the floor. She smiled apologetically at Luna while Rainbow Dash's uncontrollable laughter echoed in the vast hall. Pinkie Pie's giggles soon sounded from the floor as well. Before long Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were supporting each other back-to-back while howling with laughter.

Twiligth Sparkle was speechless with mortification and nervousness; but Princess Luna merely looked upon the two with an eyebrow raised. She knew these ponies had a clear understanding of what the word 'fun' meant; but she couldn't see how rolling on the ground and squealing or howling could possibly bring any remarkable amount of enjoyment.

"Princess, please excuse my friends, they don't mean to disrespect your highness."

"This is quite alright Twilight Sparkle; we are here to have fun and to become friends. If this is the behavior friends partake in than I shall partake as well. Also, I believe I told you on Nightmare Night to call me Luna."

"Yay! We are going to have so much fun!" Pinkie Pie shouted, once again hopping in a dizzying circle around Luna. The princess's eyes followed her movements spastically, she smiled and was clearly trying to match Pinkie Pie's signature impossible smile exactly. It made her look a tad deranged and she heard Rainbow Dash snortling off to the side, Rarity and Applejack were obviously having great difficulty keeping their laughter at bay.

She saw Fluttershy still cowering behind Applejack and looking skeptically at Luna. This would be a long night.

"Yes. Well shall we...move on to the great hall, then?" Luna suggested, still somewhat hypnotized by Pinkie Pie's endless energy.

They made their way to the great hall, with Pinkie Pie hopping the whole way and Rainbow Dash frequently flying ahead of them and circling back in impatience. Twilight watched as Luna's eyes shifted between dancing to Pinkie's movements and glancing at Rainbow Dash above. She couldn't tell what the princess was thinking about her friends, her face was as aristocratically stoic as ever.

But still, she wished there was some way to inconspicuously communicate to Rainbow Dash about her rudeness, not that the hardheaded pegasus would listen of course—nor would Pinkie for that matter.

When they finally arrived, the girls observed that the room was done up nicely for a party. They all thought that clearly Princess Celestia had decorated the room, or at the very least directed its design. If it were up to Luna, surely the hall would resemble what it would have looked like way back before Luna became Nightmare Moon—like some snooty theme party.

Nonetheless, the hall, as large as it was, was filled with glitter and streamers in many colors. There were fancy desserts and colorful drinks on a large table off to the side, and plump sparkling pillows large enough for three ponies to sleep on were scattered about.

Everyone thought it was all a bit much; everyone except Pinkie Pie of course who was desperately wanting to dance around the entire large room and watch the glitter swirl.

Princess Luna sat down on a ridiculously large and plush royal purple pillow. She sat and stared expectantly at her guests. Rainbow Dash dived unto another overstuffed pillow and landed into the dense fluff with a wonderfully comical 'puh'. This caused her friends to laugh heartily; even Luna smiled. She then lounged back as if on one of her clouds and her friends began to show off their own varying ways of diving unto the many plush pillows about the room.

Rarity stood up on two legs and threw an arm over her eyes, dramatically swooning on to her pillow. Applejack ran fast towards one and back flipped on to it, earning a mimed hat-tipping from Rainbow Dash; Pinkie Pie pirouetted before leaping artistically unto Rainbow Dash's pillow, getting a playful glare from the lounging pony. Fluttershy studied the cushion nearest to her before stepping on to it normally; this earned the biggest laugh from the girls. Princess Luna studied the scene studiously, then she flew straight up and laid backwards in the air, allowing herself to fall flat on her back into the cushion. The girls giggled and cheered for her, even Twilight seemed to loosen up a bit more and smiled at the princess before pretending to trip unto Fluttershy's pillow.

The princess popped up once more from the pillow, her dark ghostly hair flung forward to hang over her face. "What fun that was, we must do more!" She said excitedly.

"You bet," said Rainbow Dash flying up and 'puh'ing on to another pillow. "These things are the best!"

"I say we eat cake!" Pinkie shouted from the table where she had already eaten half of a large cake. "Or I know, we could do both!" Pinkie Pie hopped up with a battle cry and smashed into the half-cake like a cannonball.

* * *

><p>For the record<em> I love<em> Pinkie Pie's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A sudden dramatic gasp from Rarity startled most of the girls, save for Rainbow who immediately rolled her eyes and took to the air. Twilight looked to Rarity and followed her gaze to the pink cape the princess had on her back. When she quickly looked back, she saw Rarity looking indignant rather than pleased; Twilight shook her head in warning as inconspicuously as possible.

"What? Why did you gasp?" The princess commanded.

Twilight stepped behind Luna so she could mime to Rarity a variety of gestures indicating she should not say what she was about to say.

"Oh? Well, no reason really…" Rarity unconvincingly tried.

"I was aware that friends share everything with one another and have no secrets?" Luna questioned in genuine curiosity.

"It really isn't my place…" Rarity said, though it was clear she truly did think it was her place.

"I insist."

"Well, since you asked…oh darling the color of that cape is just absolutely wrong for you. All wrong." Rarity exclaimed in her usual dramatic flair.

Twilight Sparkle smacked a hoof to her forehead. Pinkie Pie scrutinized the casual cape from many angles looking for what was "wrong" with it. She was unable to fathom what could be wrong with such a fantastic specimen of _pink_. It was _pink_ after all!

"I see." Said Luna calmly. "I understand from my sister that you know quite a bit about fashion. I myself have been kept away for so long I'm very behind the times. As I understand it, friends also help each other with such things as clothes and…hair?" Luna pondered unsure, almost a if she were trying to remember something she read in a book; this, Twilight could sympathize with.

Rarity brightened. "They certainly do!" She cried happily. "You can take me to the royal closet and I can put something marvelous together for you!" Said Rarity

So they went off to another part of the vast palace, some more a bit reluctantly than others.

It did not take long for Rarity to find something that was, as all of the girls with varying levels of interest could see, perfectly suited for Luna in both color and style. Luna was struck by the talent she hadn't expected in Rarity, and felt her hopes growing, however sparingly, about the night to come.

After gushing about how marvelous Luna looked in the color red, Rarity took to admiring herself in one of the many large mirrors in Luna's vast wardrobe. She was sporting one of Luna's own fluffy pink robes and exclaiming admiringly over it, despite Luna's insistence that her sister had given her that "fluffy monstrosity" as a joke to lighten up her coming back from imprisonment.

Across the room, Apple Jack and Rainbow giggled as Pinkie Pie hyperactively danced around the room wearing large smudges of eye shadow around her eyes and uneven flares of heavily applied eyeliner. When she inevitably smacked into a wall, she left behind an almost perfect copy of her made up eyes. Rainbow Dash laughed so hard she fell right out of the sky and nearly collided with an equally hysterical Applejack.

Twilight was also tickled when she saw this from where she and Fluttershy were giggling over and wearing the silliest hats. The hats, or more accurately diverse types of headwear, were from almost every decade of pony history. As she balanced a fascinating orange wizard hat on her head, Twilight decided that having a friend over a thousand years old was quite fun indeed.

Rainbow Dash came over and instantly accosted a sixth century general's helmet which was in pristine condition, unsurprisingly since ponies never went to war under the rule of Celestia and Luna, and was clearly more for show and pomp than anything else . She admired herself posing in tough stances and battle poses for a disturbingly narcissistic length of time.

Rainbow then decided she was bored of that and tossed the helmet aside where it was magically caught by a scolding Twilight Sparkle. She lazily flew around the others for a bit. This whole dress up things was fun for a few minutes but now it was getting boring. She glanced at Luna's wings and suddenly had a perfect idea.

Rainbow Dash flew toward the royal until her eyes were mere inches from Luna's. "Want to have race?"

"A race for what?" Luna asked as if her authority had been challenged, her voice surprisingly sharp and clipped given her sweet appearance.

"Um…just for fun?" Rainbow Dash had to hold back her 'duh'; she thought that would not go over to well.

"In my time races were used to settle matters of honor and to achieve great glory and recognition. It was the game of heroes!" Luna proudly declared with her head high and chest puffed out.

"Cool." Rainbow replied, clearly not impressed. "But, nowadays we race just for the heck of it all the time."

"Very well. I have not used my wings to their true potential in a long time, so this racing for 'fun' should be very enjoyable. Though I should warn you, being a powerful royal, my speed and agility might far surpass that of such a young pony."

Rainbow Dash smirked and winked at her friends. "Oh, I think I'll manage to keep up."

When they stood at the designated start mark, Luna looked over in question to Fluttershy. "Are you not going to race as well?"

Fluttershy slightly flinched at being the sole object of the Princess's attention. "Oh, no. I'm terribly afraid of heights." She quietly admitted, not seeming to realize the absurdity of her words.

"I see," Luna said in a way that suggested she did not.

Applejack stood between the two racers; she looked into their eyes challengingly to get their adrenalin pumping. "Get set. …Go!"

With that the two ponies took off into the air; at first Rainbow avoided using her top speed in order to assess Luna's racing ability. Luna surprised her with how fast she could fly, though it should have been expected, as she was powerful enough to have once defeated chaos incarnate _and_ could control the moon itself. Rainbow was delighted to realize that she would actually have to try her best and reach her fastest speeds to win this race.

She aggressively flapped her wings, almost instantly burning every muscle holding them to her back, but without a wince or a stumble, she raced on. She may have been born fast, but she would not have the rep she did not if it weren't for years of hard work. Holding her front legs straight for the best aerodynamic position possible, she narrowed her eyes to slits as the air hit them mercilessly.

She wanted to look to her side, or perhaps back, to see where Princess Luna was in relation to herself, but after years of racing knew that just one peek back, even an instantaneous redirection of the eyes, could lose her potentially valuable seconds.

Besides, that mysterious Racer's Sense, something she _had _been born with, allowed to her feel that the Princess was close, perhaps just a bit behind, probably only just out of her periphery vision.

Though she felt like she'd been flying for minutes, the race's length was a matter of seconds. She saw the line Applejack had drawn as both start and finish and knew when she had crossed it. She landed and, pretending she couldn't be less relaxed and energetic, panted a bit less dramatically than her body was asking for. She also pretended her legs and wings weren't shaking from the sudden loss of adrenaline.

She looked to the Princess standing close to her, also trying to quill the gasping and quivering that her body was surely asking to succumb to. She supposed this was out of some long-learned habit of decorum more than anything else.

She didn't know who won and the tired but otherwise neutral face of Luna held no clues.

Twilight came trotting up to the racers from where she and Fluttershy had been keeping well clear of the line, knowing Rainbow Dash's notoriety for rough landings.

"Wow," she said amazed, "Rainbow, I've never seen someone keep up so well with you before!"

"Ahem," Applejack interjected.

"In flight I mean." Said Twilight, correcting herself.

"Yes, I am quite astounded myself," Said Luna, her breathlessness making her voice sound shockingly softer and higher, as if another pony altogether was speaking. "It was before my time as the Mare in the Moon since I've had to work so hard in race, you are most gifted Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash was often one for self-praise and to expect gushing, but such a sincere and respectful delivery of admiration was something altogether knew. She felt words escape her and hoped that no one could see the flush she so clearly felt upon her face.

Suddenly she was tackled by a blur of pink and her speechless revere was interrupted. "Yes, isn't she amazing; everyone in Ponyville knows she's the best flyer in Equestria, but hopefully soon everyone in _Equestria _will know she's the best flyer in Equestria!" Rainbow rolled her eyes at Pinkie's newest ramblings, but appreciated the idea nonetheless. "Maybe now they will once they know that she can beat even the princess in a race." Well that answered that, Rainbow thought.

Twilight felt a small spark of panic when Pinkie Pie's blunt declaration cut through the quiet night, but quelled it almost at once. She was beginning to see that Luna was just as kindhearted and free-spirited as her sister, if only in a more subtle and awkward way. She needn't be so worried of her friends offending her.

And her musings were proven true as Luna whole-heartedly agreed with Pinkie's sentiment and gave Rainbow a solid and congratulatory hoofshake.

A/n

This story is especially difficult for me to write. I don't think I've ever even met a girl who had 'slumber parties' let alone partook in any myself. I feel like Twilight, only I don't even have a book on the matter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

The ponies stood around a refreshment table, exclaiming over the race while the racers recovered from the exertion.

Pinkie Pie hopped around excitedly. "Woo-hoo, that was so super cool! You guys were all _swoosh_, and then you were all like _swish_." She said, acting out her words, though it did not help anypony understand her. She looked at Rainbow and smiled. "Not to mention that you look _so _good with your hair extra untidy Rainbow Dash." She added sincerely.

"You don't have to tell _me_." Rainbow said acting smug as usual, and just as typically failing at hiding how pleased Pinkie's compliments made her.

"Gross. Keep that stuff to yourselves guys." Applejack said, sticking out her tongue.

"I think it's sweet." Rarity argued.

Rainbow seemed to find this distasteful. "Ugh, we are _not sweet_." She insisted.

"Yes you are." Twilight teased sly. "You two are just _so cute."_ She mocked in a cooing voice, making everypony but Rainbow laugh.

"Ugh." She blanched and flew off.

Twilight turned to Princess Luna, who was chuckling demurely behind her hoof. "Is this the sort of banter friends partake in often? Does Rainbow Dash not feel offended at being laughed at?" The princess asked.

"No, Luna she doesn't mind out. In fact, Rainbow can dish it out better than anypony can. Friends are always messing with each other; the very _existence _of the friendship lets them know it's all in good fun. The great thing about friends is that they know what can really hurt and stay away from saying things that might do so."

"Fascinating." The princess sounded intrigued.

Twilight noticed with humor the similarities between her and the princess. Only a matter of months ago she would often act with heavy intrigue whenever she learned a lesson about friendship-lessons that in retrospect seemed quite simple and obvious. She chuckled at the Princess's keen interest.

"You see Fluttershy over there?" Twilight asked tilting her head to where Fluttershy was listening politely to Rarity newest dramatic monologue. The Princess nodded. "Well, she is very shy and sensitive. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow like to pull pranks, but they never prank Fluttershy because they know she would take it personally. Other ponies who enjoy pranks and who aren't Fluttershy's friends would think it was enough that they didn't _mean it _personally. So, they wouldn't feel bad about pranking her, and might blame her if she gets upset."

Luna was nodding her head slowly, thinking heavily. "True friends put their friends before themselves. They think about the situation from the others' point of view and understand their friends well enough to know what they should or should not say." The Princess clarified, her speech sounded almost like a question. Much like Twilight, her conclusion sounded more scientific than meaningful, but Twilight knew the feeling would come with time.

For now, she shook her head exaggeratedly. "Yes! Yes, that's exactly right Luna!"

Despite the praise, Luna looked unhappy. "Maybe back then, before, or rather _while_ I was becoming Nightmare Moon, I should have thought about the situation from my subjects' point of view. Of course they weren't going to play and live during my nighttime—they needed sleep, and it was dark amongst so many other reasons." She said, sounding self-deprecating; it hurt Twilight to hear it.

"Luna, another thing about friendship is that friends understand and have empathy for one another. They know that profound feelings, especially negative ones, can make anypony do unreasonable and even _bad _things. You were lonely and that _matters. _You shouldn't ever think that your very genuine and understandable feelings weren't—aren't important."

Luna thought about this for a moment; she looked at Twilight and smiled slightly, but she still seemed uncertain. Oh well, Twilight had given her something to think about, and that was all she could really do.

Unfortunately, now the Princess was clearly downtrodden. They were supposed to be cheering her up, not reminding her of her past transgressions.

"Hey, I have an idea," Said Twilight, "why don't _we _pull some pranks, have you ever tried before?"

"I haven't ever pulled a prank, but my sister is often trying to cheer me up in just this manner." She answered, in a tone that suggested she the pranks did not, in fact, cheer her up.

"Okay, so you at least know the basics, good. Let's go after Rainbow Dash first, because if we prank someone before her she'll catch on too quickly. I should warn you, though, if you're going to prank Rainbow Dash you must be prepared for her retaliation."

"I think I can handle it. I'm not as fragile as some may think." The princess said good-naturedly.

"Okay. So, pranking Rainbow Dash—it's going to be difficult she knows every trick in the book."

The two pondered for a while; Luna made the first suggestion. "What if we made her a cake baked with salt and vinegar instead of sugar?"

"Actually, that would be a perfect prank to pull on Pinkie Pie, she loves cake. We should save that one for her. Very devious by the way, your highness."

"Well I learned from the master herself." She said sarcastically.

"Hmmm." Twilight hummed while she pondered.

"What does she have an affinity for, besides racing?" Luna asked.

"Let's see, pranking—obviously—daredevil acts, showing off, and being lazy." Twilight said, knowing all of those things were useless.

"Oh, well here's an idea. It might be a bit too complicated though. What if we act as though we are helping her prank the others but sabotage her pranks so none of them work?" Princess Luna suggested with a wicked tone.

Twilight smiled deviously—as deviously as Twilight Sparkle _could_ smile—and nodded. "Wow, I like that idea. You're quite clever Luna."

Luna smiled and blushed at the praise. "Let's go talk to her."

\\\

"Oh, Rainbow Dash! Hey, Luna and I have a fun idea!" Twilight exclaimed as they stood over the lounging pony.

This got her attention; she opened her eyes and sat up. "Oooo! I love fun. Let's hear it then."

"We want you to help us pull pranks on the others." Twilight whispered.

"Finally! I thought this was going to be totally dull—er, I mean no offense Luna," she quickly amended, looking embarrassed, "it's not you it's just that hanging around the house isn't really my thing I prefer to racing around-"

Luna waved her messy apology off. "It's fine Rainbow Dash, I understand completely."

"We were thinking about pulling the old 'dribble cup' on Pinkie Pie, you know she makes the most hilarious face when she falls for that," said Twilight.

Rainbow sighed. "I don't know...I trick her with that prank every other day."

"Please, Rainbow. So Luna can see her reaction?" Twilight pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Rainbow rolled her eyes but relented. "Fine. But then I get to decide the others."

"Deal." The other two said together.

"Let me get it from my bag." She said flying over to it. It didn't take her long to locate in her pack.

'You brought it with you?" Twilight asked with mirth when Rainbow returned.

"Have you met me? Of course I brought it with me. It was the first thing I packed." She said matter-of-factly; Twilight looked at Luna and shook her head in amazement.

\\\

Twilight offered to set the prank up with Luna and Rainbow blocking her from Pinkie's view to lessen the risk of suspicion. With Rainbow's back to her, she filled a regular cup with the pink fizzy drink and placed the joke glass beneath the table. Once this was done she handed the normal glass to Rainbow.

The three waited until Pinkie Pie took a break from pigging out on sweets to get a drink. Rainbow intercepted her and proffered the joke cup.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie. I got a drink for you." Rainbow said with extra charm.

"Thanks Rainbow, you're such a sweetie-wheaty. Although you're not wheat colored at all, so should I say sweetie-bluey?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's mile-a-minute thinking-aloud. She watched with much amusement as Pinkie Pie took a sip. However, she gulped down the whole drink—as is her innocently gluttonous way—without incident.

Behind Rainbow, Twilight and Luna fought to silence their snickering at Rainbow's confused expression. When they were a bit more in control, they instigated phase two.

"Rainbow?" Luna asked, feigning disappointed confusion. When Rainbow turned to shrug at Luna, Twilight used her magic to switch the cup in Pinkie's hand with the joke cup. Pinkie, being Pinkie, did not question this.

Rainbow turned away from Luna and snatched the cup back inspecting it. Sure enough, it was her faithful joke cup. She looked back in forth between it and Pinkie Pie confusedly. Her look had a touch of fright to it as she was often subject to Pinkie's bizarre array of powers, which included knowing where to find her at any given time or place and having an affinity for inventing complicated machinery whenever she ran into a problem. Was this another part of her weirdness?

Seeing how Rainbow was so utterly flabbergasted had Luna and Twilight dying with laughter, which they were finding increasingly difficult to stifle. 

End

I really like this one, it's deep and emotional (at least in the middle there), a tone/theme that is only meaningful to me when it regards friendship (hence my love for the ponies).


End file.
